Currently there are two main types of jet ventilation laryngoscope that are sold and used in the market. Both of these types of laryngoscope have different functions. A first type of laryngoscope must be used in conjunction with a high-frequency jet ventilator during the intubation process. In this process, the oxygen supply to the body is carried out with a pulse generated by the high-frequency jet ventilator through ventilation of the jet laryngoscope. The fact that this first type of laryngoscope must be used in conjunction with a high-frequency ventilator renders it inflexible, and the laryngoscope is not suitable for the trachea intubation in on-site cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
The second main type of laryngoscope is a manual jet ventilation laryngoscope. It includes a manual oxygen blocking valve disposed on the laryngoscope handle. The actuation of this valve selectively blocks the oxygen gas flow to generate a pulse, thus supplying oxygen to the body through jet ventilation. A shortcoming of this second type of laryngoscope is that the ventilation frequency needs to be manually controlled during the treatment process. Typically, the highest frequency of manual control achievable is about 30 beats-per-minute, and is insufficient to achieve the generally acceptable high-frequency ventilation frequency of 110 beats-per-minute. Moreover, in the intubation process of the trachea, it is necessary to focus on observation of the glottis, while simultaneously manually controlling the ventilation frequency. This procedure is difficult and inconvenient for the operator to perform and, even with an operator having a high degree of hand-eye coordination, the procedure is not considered an efficient patient treatment method.